Conrad Hurtt
|birthplace = Tainan, Taiwan |characters = Tau Cygna V colonist }} Conrad Hurtt is a former actor who appeared as a Tau Cygna V colonist in the third season episode . As a background actor he received no credit for this appearance. According to , he worked as stand-in on a Star Trek video game. Personal information Hurtt was born in Tainan, Taiwan and moved to the United States a few years later. His mother Julia Montrond was a stage actress in New York. He attended several dependant schools on military bases in Taiwan, Morocco, Turkey and Spain, the Berkeley High School between 1974 and 1978 and the U.C. Berkeley between 1978 and 1982 where he graduated in Dramatic Arts. At the U.C. Berkeley he was part of the gymnastics team for two years. Later, he was one of the acrobats in the Puccini Opera "Turandot" with . He studied acting under Ryszard Cieslak and Leonard Pitt and martial arts under Sifu Daniel Lee. Hurtt was also a member of the San Francisco Bay Area Stuntman's Association for six months. Today, Hurtt is working as writer and teacher. http://www.conradhurtt.com/resume.html Acting Television Hurtt's first television appearance was the pilot episode of the comedic drama series Up and Coming in 1980, which was not picked up. Robert DoQui was one of the stars of this series. He then appeared in over twenty television series throughout the 1980s, mostly cast as background cop, paramedic, bar patron or military guy. Among these series are Hotel (1983, with Michael Spound and Michael Durrell), Still the Beaver (1985, with Chad Allen and Ray Walston), MacGrouder and Loud (1985), Dynasty (1985, with Theodore Bikel, James Louis Watkins, Rod Loomis, and Billy Campbell), The Love Boat (1985, with Teri Hatcher), Remington Steele (1985, with Gary Kasper, Lawrence Tierney, Jay Louden, and Bud Davis), Life with Lucy (1986), Knight Rider (1985-1986, with Patricia McPherson, Robert Pine, Joshua Gallegos, Andy Epper, and Tony Epper), Knot's Landing (1986, with Fran Bennett, Bud Davis, and Richard Gilbert-Hill), Riptide (1986, with David Ruprecht, Joseph Ruskin, and Christopher McDonald), MacGyver (1986, with John de Lancie), and Stingray (1986, with Barbara Williams and David Froman). Hurtt had recurring background roles as police officer in Hunter (1985-1986, starring Charles Hallahan), Blacke's Magic (1986), Hill Street Blues (1985-1987, with James B. Sikking and Barbara Bosson), Simon & Simon (1986-1988, starring Mary Carver), Matlock (1986-1989, with Daniel Roebuck, David Froman, and Michael Durrell), and Murder She Wrote (1986-1989, with recurring actor William Windom). Other television series he appeared in several episodes in include Highway to Heaven (1986-1987), Jake and the Fatman (1987-1988), Houston Knights (1987-1988), Falcon Crest (1987-1988, with Robert Foxworth, Dana Sparks, Brett Cullen, Ellen Geer, and Ian Abercrombie), CBS Summer Playhouse (1987-1989), L.A. Law (1987-1989, starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake), and General Hospital (1987-1990). In 1986, he was featured in the telvision drama Pros & Cons. Further television work includes episodes of T.J. Hooker (1986, with William Shatner and James Darren), The Wizard (1986, starring David Rappaport), Magnum, P.I. (1986), Easy Street (1986, with James Cromwell), Dallas (1987, with Susan Howard, William Smithers, Glenn Corbett, Joshua Harris, and Brenda Strong), Ohara (1987, with Madge Sinclair, Roxann Dawson, and Marco Rodriguez), Starman (1987, with Michael Cavanaugh, Julie Cobb, and Barry Jenner), Hard Copy (1987, with Erich Anderson and Fionnula Flanagan), Mike Hammer (1987), Who's the Boss? (1987), Growing Pains (1987), Days Of Our Lives (1988), China Beach (1988, with Jeff Kober, Robert Picardo, Concetta Tomei, Megan Gallagher, Jana Marie Hupp, and Bruce Beatty), Cheers (1986 and 1988, with Kirstie Alley, Kelsey Grammer, and Bebe Neuwirth), Hooperman (1989, with Barbara Bosson and Kathleen Garrett), Alien Nation (1989, with Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Ron Fassler, William Frankfather, Tim Russ, Jeff Austin, Aaron Lustig, Tierre Turner, and Noon Orsatti), Life Goes On (1989, with Bill Smitrovich and Laura Walsh), Doogie Howser, M.D. (1989, with Lawrence Pressman, James B. Sikking, Thelma Lee, Lucy Boryer, and Conroy Gedeon), and Christine Cromwell (1989, with Ellen Albertini Dow, Theodore Bikel, James Cromwell, John de Lancie, Constance Towers, and Rudolph Willrich). Among his last known television work are episodes of Generations (1990, with Christopher Michael and Heather Lauren Olson), Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990, with Stan Ivar and Bruce Gray), and Carol & Company (1991). Film His first film work was the short film Lost Love in 1981. Further film work as background and featured actor include the drama Breach of Contract (1982), the crime drma Under Arrest (1983), and the music drama Hard to Hold (1984, with Gregory Itzin, Bill Mumy, Michael Canavan, and Eddie Hice). In 1985, Hurtt had a memorable part as the gas station attendant in the comedy sequel Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment, which featured fellow Trek alumni David Graf and Arthur Batanides. Following a background part in 's musical Bert Rigby, You're a Fool (1989, with Corbin Bernsen and Bill E. Rogers), Hurtt was featured in the horror film Project Vampire (1993, with Kim Koscki) and in the drama The Pit: Emergency Room (1995, with David Jean Thomas). Behind the camera In addition to his work as an actor, Hurtt worked as stand-in and photo double on several projects including the television series Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1985), Stingray (1986), and Hooperman (1987-1989), the television pilot A Peaceable Kingdom (1989, with David Renan), the drama Vital Signs (1990, with Jack Gwaltney, Tim Ransom, Wallace Langham, Jeanne Mori, and Angelo Tiffe), and the comedy Club Fed (1990, with Joseph Campanella, Clynell Jackson III, and Dyanna Lynn). Hurtt worked as trainee assistant director on the 1990 television thriller Murder in Paradise with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa and Richard E. Butler and as camera production assistant on the short film Blackbird Fly (1991, with Whoopi Goldberg). External links * ConradHurtt.com – official site * * Conrad Hurtt at LinkedIn.com Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:Video game production staff